


at the edge of my dreams

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Hugging, Softness, post reunion, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: "I'm never going to let you go again."A moment of softness after the reunion, that's just their own to be together, and to dream.Set in season 6 but after everything that's going to happen so no spoilers.





	at the edge of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo!  
> This is just a short thing I wrote inspired by (though it's not really related to them at all) the promo photos released today! It's all comfort and dreaming and sleepy softness and goodness, no bad things!  
> I hope you like it!

“I’m never going to let you go again.”

Fitz whispers this into the crook of her neck, his head still fitting in this sweetest spot even after all this time. They lie together, quiet and alone, limbs all tangled up with each other. He cannot tell where he ends and she begins, and he never wants to know. This feeling is something he shall never take for granted again.

Jemma laughs lowly, the sound somehow sweeter in the dark. “I know how much you like to eat, Fitz. You’ll let go of me as soon as your stomach calls for it.”

“Nope, I won’t.” He kisses the soft skin just beneath his lips. “We go everywhere together.”

“Even to the toilet?”

“Even to the toilet,” he affirms, pulling her back closer to him, minimising the already miniscule space. “I’m never letting you go again.”

“I like the sound of that.” She sighs, warmly, and snuggles deeper into his chest. “I very much like the sound of that.”

So does he. In this moment he can’t even comprehend moving from their current position, never mind anything else. He likes this, has yearned for it for so long he’s lost count of the days or weeks or months or years. The longing he had felt deep within his bones, the ache within his chest, had not abated until he had seen that she was safe with his own two eyes, felt the weight of her in his arms, and heard the heartbeat more familiar to him than his own thumping softly underneath his ears.

Loving her is the most natural thing in the world, easier to him than breathing. It has hurt, incredibly so sometimes, but he would not change it for the world.

“Your hair is nice, by the way.”

“Thank you. I thought you would like it.”

They are sleepy now, voices half-mumbling. He just had to let her know. Who knows what may happen tomorrow? Though it will take some effort to part them, now. God help anyone who tries.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers, though her breathing has almost evened out into sleep. He whispers it into that curve once more, unable to let it be unsaid. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jemma squeezes the hand that curls around her waist gently, but with enough pressure to remind him that she’s real, that she’s here, that this is where she shall stay. “This is it, now. Nothing else. Nothing more.”

He imagines a retirement in the green-hilled countryside of his homeland. A cottage at the foot of the hills, with sheep for neighbours and a burn trickling gently so as to be soothing, but not something in danger of flooding when the snow melts A place where they could finally just _be,_ and, perhaps, for they haven’t discussed it really, a place where their children could be born.

He goes deeper into the dream, imaging children with her bright smile and soft brown eyes. They would be something special. Half of him, half of her, and wholly beautiful. It would be terrifying and giddying but worth it for all innocence is imagined except the kind that exists solely in a child’s eyes…

This is the life he wants for them. Quiet and calm and just theirs, nobody else’s. He wants to create again, to love science as much as he did when he was a child, to revel in the knowledge of the universe.

“Yes,” he manages to agree, for sleep is overcoming him now, too. He wants to dream of the life they will one day have; a little stone cottage already dances at the edge of his vision. “Nothing else.” He kisses her softly before sleep pulls him entirely under. “Nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
